Magnesy serc/17
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XVII | poprzedni=Rozdział XVI | następny=Rozdział XVIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XVII Ogromna czerwona kula słońca skryła się już za lasek, gdy rozbawieni tańcami wrócili do domu. Stół do podwieczorku nakryty był w ogrodzie pod rozłożystym kasztanem. Tomek nie posiadał się z radości na ten widok dla siebie niezwykły. Zaczął znosić krzesła i stołki, podskakując z uciechy. Joasia natomiast wspólnie z Wojtkiem przybrała biały stół kaliną przyniesioną przez Kasię. — O mój Boże, że też to mnie do głowy nie przyszło! — klasnęła w ręce Dęboszowa. Zwróciła się do Zebrzydowskiej. — Postawiłam jeno na środku stołu róże, bo i syn lubi jak kwiaty stoją przy jedzeniu. U nas na wsi takiego zwyczaju nie ma chociaż to jest ładnie. Pani to się pewno dziwi, że Jędrek, pani kolega ma prostą chłopiankę za matkę. Powiedziała to wesoło z takim szczerym i naturalnym wdziękiem, że Kasia w pierwszej chwili chciała ucałować jej spracowaną rękę. Lecz odrzekła tylko z bardzo ujmującym uśmiechem, pochylona ku Dęboszowej. — Jest pani wzorem matki, którą czcić i kochać należy. To wystarczy za wszystko inne. Dęboszowa zmieszała się nieco i odrzekła ze wzruszeniem: — Pani jest dobra, że i wypowiedzieć trudno. A syn mój to już za panią przepada. Jak czasem zaczną sobie z Tomkiem o pani opowiadać, to mu jeno z oczów aż te promienie idą... A ot i panna Aniela przyszła! — zawołała innym tonem, ujrzawszy w ogrodzie zbliżającą się młodą pannę. Po czym dodała, zniżając głos. — To panna Żukielówna, nasza nauczycielka, w Zagórzanach. Lubi bieduleńka Jędrka, ale cóż jemu ani wmówić. Dobra to dziewczyna i poczciwa. Sama bym chciała, żeby się żenił z nią, ale widać nie ma w tym woli Bożej. Panna Aniela zbliżyła się, więc Dęboszowie poszli ją powitać i przedstawić towarzystwu. Zajęła się nią Teresa Pobożyna i Strzelecki, który ją znał. Ale młoda nauczycielka tak natarczywie przyglądała się Kasi, że zwróciło to uwagę wszystkich. Po podwieczorku przyszło kilku gospodarzy do Dębosza. Siedzieli w świetlicy rozmawiając z Andrzejem, Strzeleckim i Pobogiem o gospodarstwie. Pobóg proszony przez Andrzeja miał cały wykład o gleboznawstwie i kulturze roli. Mówił o małorolnych gospodarstwach, które zwiedzał ostatnio w Czechosłowacji i stawiał je za przykład jako najbardziej odpowiadające warunkom miejscowym. Pobóg poruszywszy ulubiony swój przedmiot wpadał w ferwor, rozwodził się szeroko nad gospodarnością, szybkim rozwojem i praworządnością tego kraju, wybitnie rolniczego. — Po wojnie — mówił — obywatele czescy, zrzuciwszy jarzmo cudzego poddaństwa, tak samo jak my, potrafili jednak stanąć od razu na nogi, bez wahań i błądzenia. Zjednoczeni i zsolidaryzowani ideą utworzenia w swej ojczyźnie pierwszorzędnej placówki gospodarczo-rolniczej, na podstawach demokratycznych dążeń, idą ciągle naprzód, postępując konsekwentnie i uparcie do osiągnięcia zakreślonego celu. I tą swoją energią i wytrwałą pracowitością zmierzają ku pięknej przyszłości. To przykład nad nas, panowie, abyśmy tak samo, nie raczkowali, utyskując i jęcząc wiecznie, lecz abyśmy szli naprzód zwartą siłą, tworząc własną historię i przyszłość w idealnie pojmowanym ustroju społecznym. Gospodarze słuchali Poboga z zaciekawieniem. Jeden tylko Cisak mruknął niechętnie. — Dyć, tak się ino gada, ale kto by tu inaczej gospodarzył. Jak je tera to i będzie! Za naszych dziadów tak samo beło i za ojców toż samo, to i nasze syny bedom siali i orali jako i my ninie. — My już inaczej siejemy i orzemy niż nasi ojcowie — odrzekł Dębosz. — Pan Cisak także nie z sochą wychodzi na pole jeno z pługiem. Pragnąłbym doprowadzić nasze gospodarstwa do stanu takiego postępu, jaki właśnie w Czechosłowacji jest już ogólnie uznany. Na małym kawałku gruntu taki gospodarz ma wszystko, każda piędź ziemi wyzyskana i spożytkowana. — Wiadomo, zagranica, jensza rzecz! U nas tyż inaczej! Pan Dębosz ma dwie włóki to sobie może się bawić, ale na kilku albo kilkunastu morgach nic niktoj nie wymędrkuje i tyło. Pobóg zaczął wtedy opowiadać o systemach prowadzenia małych gospodarstw w Czechach i Danii, którą również zwiedzał w tych samych celach. Ale chłopi oceniali tę kwestię pod swoim kątem widzenia, z wyjątkiem kilku, na których wpływy Dębosza były wyraźne i duże. Strzelecki znał dobrze zacofaństwo chłopskie i za przykładem Andrzeja był cierpliwy. Pobóg zaś trochę się denerwował. A potem znowu zabrzmiał głos Andrzeja. — Mamy i w naszej ojczyźnie placówki godne naśladowania, a mianowicie Wielkopolska. Jakkolwiek w czasie tyloletniej niewoli germanizowano ją celowo i umiejętnie, potrafiła się jednak od razu wyzwolić. Tak samo silnym zastępem stanęli obywatele tamtejsi gdy tylko poczuli oddech swobody w piersiach. Marzeniem moim jest aby z Zagórzan i wsi okolicznych zebrać liczną wycieczkę, złożoną z panów gospodarzy i udać się do Wielkopolski. Byłoby to dla nas z pożytkiem i musimy to przeprowadzić. Na wyjazdy dalsze nie stać nas jeszcze, warto by przeto zwiedzić własną dzielnicę, której ład i organizację wewnętrzną naśladować możemy i powinniśmy. Głośne pochwały projektu Andrzeja i zachęta wyrażona w słowach nawet znanych oponentów była podnietą dla niego. Mówił jeszcze o kierunkach oświaty i przygotowaniu młodzieży do przyszłych prac społecznych. Potem Strzelecki zabrał głos przedstawiając konieczność rachunkowości i dobrej administracji w rolnictwie, wreszcie proboszcz podniósł kwestię ochrony zaniedbanych, których niezbędność po wsiach stwierdził dowodami. Wtedy odezwał się gospodarz najpoważniejszy wiekiem i bardzo szanowany, Piotr Ziółek. — Toż o tym cięgiem myśli i gada nam Jędrek Dębosz. Ale siła złego na jednego, żeby wszystkiemu od razu podołał. Wojciechowa nawet do siebie kazała przychodzić małym dzieciokom, bawiło się to to u nich w obejściu a ogrodzie całe dnie bez czas, kiej matki bywały na robocie. Ale gdzież by ta ludzie wszyćkiego nie popsuli. Dyć to zwyczajna rzecz. Zaczęli zaro gadać co każdy ma swojom chałupę la swoich dziecioków i co łaski niczyjej nie potrzebuje. Tak ci doskwierali a doskwierali sobie samym, aże i dziecioków przestani posyłać do Dęboszów. Ot, i po staremu wala się to to po drogach samo, zasmolone przez opieki i co ta z tego?... Nieraz to już bywało, że co mniejsze to konie stratujom abo zalezie do rzyki i po nim, a co starsze to niejednego nieszczęścia przyczyną, jak łońskiego roku, kiej Kowalczyka chałupę spalił pędrak co do ognia się dorwał. — Przy szkole taką ochronę można by urządzić — rzekł ksiądz. Nowos machnął ręką. — Nie pozwolą abo na ochronkę abo na to, żeby proboszcz czasem dzieci odwiedził. Tera je tak! Choć i ta nasza nauczycielka panna Janiela. Nie ma co, porządna je panna, ale dopiero od niedawna jakoś w Boga uwierzyła. Przódzi niedowiarek był i dzieciokom to samo w łepetyny kładła — a to już grzech! Dopieroj kiej zobaczyła, że nasz pan Dębosz do kościoła chodzi i gadał z nią o tym dużo, tak i zmieniła się chwalić Boga. Cisąk odchylił głowę w tył i zaśmiał się głośno. — A najprędzej to zmieniła się la tego, żeby sobie Dębosza skaptować na męża. Ot co jest! Andrzej zmarszczył się i poczerwieniał. — To jest niesłuszne posądzenie panny Anieli — zawołał wzburzony. — Mogła ona zmienić przekonania poprzednie bo w człowieku dokonują się różne przemiany, ale nie była powodowana względami, o których mówi pan Cisak. — O juści! — zaśmiał się chłop. Głupi ten, kto tego nie widzi! — Ii... może to i nieprawda, Jędrek uczciwie mówi — odezwał się Ziółek, kiwając białą głową. — A wy ta zaraz od głupich, Janie, tak się nie godzi! Co tam młodej dziewczynie ujmować. Choć się tam i zawieruszy w głowie mędrkowanie jakieś, to pan Bóg to zawdy sprostuje i porządek zrobi, czy wcześniej czy później a Bóg łaską swoją oświeci. A że młodej pannie oczy wyłażą na naszego Jędrka to i nie dziwota! gdzie takiego drugiego znajdzie. Ha?... — Ale się do tego właśnie przeinaczyła — upierał się Nowos. — Dlatego czy dlaczego innego a dobrze, że się tak stało i nie ma co wytykać — zawołał proboszcz. — Ziółek najlepiej powiedział Bóg łaską swoją oświecił. — Jest to może wpływ nauczycielstwa z Bąków — dorzucił Dębosz — panna Aniela się z nimi przyjaźni a to ludzie bardzo uczciwi i religijni. Nie idą za prądem dzisiejszych haseł przeciwnych religii i wybornie działają na uczniów. Szkoła w Bąkach za wzór może być stawiana jako idealna uczelnia polska. Panna Aniela już zaczyna iść w takim samym kierunku, możecie przeto być spokojni o wasze dzieci. Nowos jeszcze nie był przekonany, jeszcze coś dowodził. Więc staruszek Piotr Ziółek zażył tabaki, parę razy kichnął, po czym pogładził białe włosy i rzekł z dowcipną miną. — Co tam po próżnicy gadać, ja uważam se tak: najlepiej by beło żeby się nasz Jędrek Dębosz z panną Janielą Żukielówną ożenił to już wtedy wszyćko będzie u nas dobrze. Panna kiej łania i straśnie na Jędrka łasa, a już i jemu i jej czas na sakrament małżeństwa. Oto moja rada! — Prawda!... Juści co prawda? — wołał Cisak, klaszcząc w ręce. — W samo sedno ociec Ziółek trafił i my se to już dawno myślimy — rzekł Nowos rozradowany. Dębosz zwrócił się do Ziółka. — Nie łączmy, ojcze, spraw publicznych z moimi osobistymi. Ja żenić się jeszcze nie mam zamiaru i... pewno nie ożenię się nigdy. — A toż co? Cóże to prawisz? Syn takiego godnego ojca i poczciwej matki, na gospodarce pięknej, w takim domu osiadły i żenić się nie będzie? A to co znowu za taka moda?... Ot ci dopiero wymyślił!... ot to! Widzita! Grzech tak mówić — wybuchnął staruszek zirytowany. Gorączkowo zażywał tabaki. Dębosz obrócił całą sprawę w żart. Ucałował starca w ramię z szacunkiem, mówiąc wesoło. — Nie gniewajcie się ojcze!... Stary nie jestem a co dalej będzie, to... nie ma o czym gadać. — Gniazda dobrego szkoda. — Gniazdo nie zginie, ostatecznie mam brata. — Albo on będzie na roli? Gdzie tam! na dochtora się szykuje. Ty Jędrek takoż jenżynierem od budowy jesteś, ale tobie rola pachnie. Podołasz i to i tamto bo lubisz, ot co! A rola, synku lubi tego, kto ją lubi, dla takiego jest matką. A kto jej nie lubi — dla niego macochą. Tak to już z przyrodzenia od dawien dewna bywało. — Nie turbujcie się, ojcze, dy jakoś to będzie — zawołał Nowos. — Dębosz je chłop na schwał i on by tam kobity nie chciał?... Juści! No, no! Obaczym. Tero tak gada bo se jeszcze żadnej nie upatrzył, ale przyńdzie na psa mróz. Ojej!... Nie ma strachu. — Cheba, że tak — odrzekł staruszek. Strzelecki i Pobóg wesoło poparli zapatrywania Nowosa. Śmiał się i Andrzej rozbrojony. Wtem mignęła mu w oczach jakaś postać w ciemnym kącie i znikła w otwartych drzwiach. Światło wiszącej lampy nie sięgało tam i Andrzej nie dostrzegł kto by to był taki. A tymczasem Dęboszowa zakrzątnęła się koło wieczerzy. Nie godziło się dla dworskich gości nie poczęstować starych przyjaciół ze wsi. Urządziła więc wszystko własnym przemysłem. Ponieważ przeważali mężczyźni, więc razem z proboszczem jedli wszyscy w świetlicy przy stole, dla pań zaś i Joasi nakryty był drugi mniejszy stolik pod obrazami, na którym całe nakrycie było lepsze i stały kwiaty. Tylko panny Anieli Żukielówny nie mogli się doszukać. Widocznie wyszła. Przy wieczerzy i przy obiedzie panował miły gwar wesołych rozmów. Gospodarze mniej obyci i rzadziej bywający u Dęboszów czuli się skrępowani, ale i tych Strzelecki potrafił usposobić jak najlepiej. Reszty dokonało domowe wino z jabłek roboty Dęboszowej, którym Strzelecki, Dębosz i proboszcz wznosili różne zdrowia. Andrzej czuwał nad stołem męskim, Dęboszowa chociaż miała miejsce między Teresą i Kasią była oddana całkowicie gościom i częstowaniu ich. Po wieczerzy, pod kasztanem w ogrodzie, Tomek opowiadał Kasi o swoich wykończonych robotach. Obiecywał jej nazajutrz pokazać wszystkie prace z gliny, drzewa i nowe rysunki kredką na kartonach. — Ja mieszkam na górce z Wojtusiem to jutro pokażę, com bez ten czas zrobił. Po czym jął zachwycać się Andrzejem i chwalić bardzo pobyt w Zagórzanach. — To może nie chcesz wracać ze mną? — Eee, pojadę, ale jaśnie pan będzie mnie znowu przepędzał. — Pana nie ma w domu. — Nie ma? Chłopak ucieszył się, aż mu błysnęło w oczach. Ale wnet spoważniał. Patrzał na Kasię pytająco i niepewnie. — A gdzie jaśnie pan tak cięgiem jeździ, że jego nigdy nie ma w domu? — Ma różne swoje sprawy w świecie, interesy. — Pani dziedziczka tyż ma sprawy różne a budowle, jeździ ale i wraca. Pan Andjzej tyż często jedzie na długo i tyż zawsze wróci. — Będziesz teraz w szkole we Lwowie — rzekła Kasia omijając kwestię. — W takiej, co uczom rzeźbić? — wykrzyknął. — Nie, tymczasem trzeba się jeszcze uczyć najpierw czego innego. — Chłopak sposępniał. — La Boga, to będom pewno straśnie trudne te nauki... Znowu spojrzał na swoją panią i zakłopotał się. — Pani dziedziczka czegój taka sie markotna zrobiła? Cości tak jakby się czegoś bojała, czy co?... Zamyślił się chwilę i pocałował ją w rękę. — Niech się pani dziedziczka nie gniewa na mnie, że powiedziałem co nauka straśna. Ja sie bede przykładał tęgo do onej nauki, bo i pan Andrzej niemało o niej mówił a nakazywał się uczyć... — Wierzę, Tomku, że będziesz dobrym uczniem — rzekła Kasia bezdźwięcznie. — Co to jest pani dziedziczce? La Boga! — zerwał się chłopczyna od jej nóg. — Pani dziedziczka kiej giezło biała, a ino oczy świcom! Kasia podniosła się z ławki. — Nic, nic! tak coś mnie omroczyło... Otrząsnęła się. — Idź już spać, dziecko. Już późno. Jutro rano jedziemy. — A pani dziedziczka nie chora? — Nie, gdzież tam! — A czegój taka jakaś inna? Kasia ucałowała chłopca. — Zdaje ci się. No idź już. Tomek odszedł. Zebrzydowska nie pojmując co się z nią dzieje i skąd powstał w niej tak nagle jakiś nieznany lęk, jakieś dziwne uczucie niepokoju przyłączyła się do Strzeleckich i Pobogów, którzy pożegnawszy księdza i gospodarzy wiejskich wyszli właśnie ze świetlicy. Dębosz odprowadził proboszcza do bramki i wracał do domu. Na ganku nagle stanęła przed nim panna Aniela. Zdziwił się. Wiedział wszakże, że wyszła. W świetle, płynącym z sieni, ujrzał że miała oczy nabrzmiałe jakby od łez. Nauczycielka podała mu rękę. Przysunęła się do niego i szeptała prędko zdyszana. — Dziękuję panu, że pan mnie obronił i tak dobrze o mnie mówił. Niech panu Bóg za to wynagrodzi. — Kiedy? Co mówiłem? — Byłam w świetlicy, słyszałam wszystko. To prawda! Pan mnie zmienił, pan mnie przekonał. To nie nauczycielstwo z Bąków, to pan sprawił, że jestem inna. Koledzy kładli mi w głowę to i owo i przewrócili w mózgu. Popisywałam się przed panem swoją niewiarą, myśląc, że pan wykształcony i nowoczesny, jest także bezwyznaniowym i że to się panu we mnie podoba. Mówili mi zawsze koledzy, że tylko naiwni wierzą i że wstyd się do wiary przyznawać, bo to zabobon ludzi prostych i głupich. Teraz widzę już i myślę inaczej przez pana. Panu będę wdzięczna całe życie, że pan, znając prawdę, stanął w mojej obronie. — Panno Anielo... — Niech pan nic nie mówi, już wiem i rozumiem wszystko! Prędko uścisnęła jego rękę, i zbiegłszy ze schodów, zniknęła w cieniach nocy. Andrzej patrzył za nią chwilę, po czym zamyślony okrążył dom i znalazł się w ogrodzie. Z daleka pod lipami całe towarzystwo spacerowało jeszcze, rozmawiając. Gwiazdy świeciły jasno na szaro-błękitnym niebie, ale cienie pod drzewami były głębokie... Z pól dobiegało tu wołanie derkaczy. Dębosz stanął pod kasztanem i zapatrzył się w okna świetlicy i alkierza, oświetlone jasno, gdzie matka jego z Franką pościelały łóżka. ...Ona ze mną pod jednym dachem... pierwszy raz w życiu. Przymknął powieki i zasłuchany w szept własnej duszy oddał się cały marzeniom. Jak długo stał nie potrafiłby określić. Ocknął się, usłyszawszy prędkie kroki za sobą. — Ale cóż znowu mogłoby się stać?... — mówił Strzełecki — pani Kasiu, to jakieś przewidzenia tylko. Gdzież teraz jechać. Już północ! Po co i na co?... Muszę koniecznie, muszę! Dręczy mnie coś tak okropnie, że już dłużej nie mogę — mówiła Kasia widocznie bardzo podniecona. Dębosz oprzytomniał i prawie przeraził się. Wyszedł spod kasztana naprzeciw idących. — Co się stało? — No wyobraź sobie Jędrek, pani Kasia chce wyjeżdżać na noc do domu. — Dlaczego?... — Pani ma jakieś złe przeczucia — rzekła Dada idąca razem. — Ależ jakie, co?... Kasia chwyciła go za rękę. — Niech pan zaraz zbudzi mego szofera, on jest przygotowany do drogi, ja wiem! Muszę jechać natychmiast do Kromiłowa. Tam się coś stało... Jadę bezwarunkowo! Tyle było energii i stanowczości w jej głosie, że Andrzej nie oponował więcej. Zacisnął usta i poszedł do budynków. Nie pomogły już tłumaczenia pań i prośby Dęboszowej ani nalegania Strzeleckiego, i Poboga. Kasia była stanowcza, prawie rozgorączkowana. Ale Tomek spał już mocno i nie był zupełnie przygotowany do drogi. — Niech on zostanie u nas, ja go sam do Lwowa odwiozę — rzekł Andrzej. W kwadrans potem Kasia wyjeżdżała z opłotków zagrody Dębosza... Gdy cały dom był już uśpiony, Andrzej poszedł drogą, którą odjechała. Szedł w noc ciemną tocząc walkę z uczuciem, którego nazwać nie umiał.